Europe
' Europe' is one of the seven traditional continents of the Earth. Physically and geologically, Europe is the westernmost peninsula of Eurasia, west of Asia. Europe is bound to the north by the Arctic Ocean, to the west by the Atlantic Ocean, to the south by the Mediterranean Sea, to the southeast by the Caucasus Mountains and the Black Sea and the waterways connecting the Black Sea to the Mediterranean. To the east, Europe is generally divided from Asia by the water divide of the Ural Mountains, the Ural River, and by the Caspian Sea. Europe is the world's second-smallest continent in terms of area, covering about 10,400,000 square kilometres (4,010,000 sq mi) or 2.0% of the Earth's surface. The only continent smaller than Europe is Australia. Historically, Europe has been one of the most conflicted regions of the world. From the 16th century until the early part of the 20th century, various countries in Europe maintained vast overseas empires, with the end result that European poltics dominated the globe. Conflict amongst the various countries of Europe often lead to conflict in North America, Asia, and Africa. Europe in A Different Flesh Europe began colonizing the New World in the late 15th century. The creatures that inhabited the new territory, the sims, were particularly threatening to the continued existence of the colonies. However, Europeans also discovered that the sims could be trained for domestic service in Europe. Europe in Atlantis The continent of Atlantis was settled by people from Europe who grew discontented with the status quo of their respective countries. When Europeans came into contact with Terranova, Atlantis' strategic important grew to Britain, France, and Spain, as the three powers jostled for importance at home and abroad. However, their subjects in Atlantis were quite determined to retain their independence. Ultimately, European interference was unavoidable; English and Dutch ships were required to bring the Avalon pirates to heel in 17th century, and Britain and France brought war to the continent in the 18th century. Europe in Crosstime Traffic Crosstime Traffic was aware of an alternate in which China had kept European trade out of the Indian Ocean. However, it was subsequently conquered by Japanese warlords.Gunpowder Empire, pgs. 11-12. Europe in The Gladiator In one alternate, various popular fronts appeared in Europe in the wake of the United States' decision to pull out of the Vietnam War in 1968. During the 1970s, these popular fronts turned Europe away from the US and towards the Soviet Union. Ultimately, Europe did away with capitalism and adopted Marxist-Leninism-Stalinism. Europe in In High Places In one alternate, 80% of Europe's population was killed by the Great Black Deaths in the 14th century. Those who survived were either quickly conquered by various Muslim empires (including Spain, Portugal, Italy, and the Balkans) or marginalized into feudal Christian backwaters. Northern Europe was left to pick up the pieces of their civilization. In France, a new religious figure named Henri began preaching patience and a promise of better life, despite the horrors of the Deaths. When he proclaimed himself the Second Son of God, he was martyred by the King of France and the Pope, who died in an accident the very next day. Henri's Second Revelation changed Christianity in Northern Europe, particularly in France and the Germanies. The British Isles were occupied by England, Scotland, and various warring Irish kingdoms. Europe in "The Last Article" By 1947, Nazi Germany had conquered all of Europe and had embarked on a programme of mass extermination of the European Jews. The refugee Simon Wiesenthal was able to escape from Poland to India and informed Mohandas Gandhi and Jawaharlal Nehru of the situation in Europe. Gandhi did not believe Wiesenthal's claims as he was convinced that such actions would lead to a country's ruination. Nehru suspected otherwise. Europe in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Europe was conquered by the Greater German Reich and its weaker and highly malleable allies during World War II. All countries, whether directly occupied by Germany or simply aligned were ruled by Reich-backed fascist governments. However, under the reformer Führer, Heinz Buckliger, the Reich began easing its control of Europe in 2010. Europe in Ruled Britannia Europe was turbulent and divided continent by the end of the 16th century. Countries battled over territory, politics, and, especially, religion. Most of the continent was dominated by the Hapsburg who ruled both Spain and the Holy Roman Empire. Spain was arguably the most powerful country in Europe, with a sustantial overseas and territorial empire. Moreover, Spain's rule, Philip II, was devoutly Catholic, expanding Spain's empire in response to the growth of Protestantism throughout Europe. To that end, Spain conquered England and made war on various of her neighbors. After England threw off Spain in 1598, however, Spain itself began a decline, and the balance of power in Europe shifted. Europe in Southern Victory Europe was the epicenter of the Great War. The complex alliance systems that had come to dominate global politics in the early 20th century were triggered by the 1914 assassination of Austrian Archduke Franz Ferdinand quickly embroiled not only the major European powers, but every inhabited conflict as well. The Central Powers, led by Germany in Europe and the United States in North America, won the war, and asserted themselves politically over both continents, while eyeing each other warily. The 1930s saw the vanquished Entente countries move toward revanchism, as Britain and France began to challenge Germany for territory lost, culminating in the Second Great War in 1941. Although the Entente advanced at first, Germany drove its enemies back in 1943, and defeated them in 1944, reasserting itself as hegemon in Europe. Europe in Worldwar Europe was one of the early centers of World War II, as Britain and the Soviet Union did battle with Germany and the Axis. Germany was allied with or had conquered most of the continent. When the Race's Conquest Fleet arrived in 1942, the former enemies soon became allies. Germany was particularly effective in battling back the Race, although the Race was able to get a firm hold of Spain, Portugal and Italy. The Peace of Cairo ceded Europe to the Greater German Reich, with the notable exception of Poland. The Race-German War of 1965 ended that dominance, as Germany was completely defeated. The Race asserted itself over the continent, although by the end of the century, the Reich had sufficently recovered to challenge the Race again. References Category:Continents Category:A Different Flesh Category:Atlantis Category:The Gladiator Category:In High Places Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:The Last Article Category:Ruled Britannia Category:Southern Victory Category:Worldwar